Tales of the Fourth Age
by Berion Edlendir
Summary: Collection of tales from the Fourth Age of Middle-Earth. From the plight of Barahir Elf Friend, Of the Reign of Eldarion, Reclaiming Moria to the Exile of Berion muin Edlendir, here accounts tales of heroic deeds done by the Lords of Middle-Earth during the last days of the Eldar.
1. Preface

Being unsure where to start my publications, I thought a preface was best to let readers know where my works will take them. Being an avid Tolkien fan, all my fan fiction is derived from the immersion my imagination has with the worlds Tolkien has created. I write fiction in this world to try and cure the hollow feeling I have when I realise this brilliant mind is no longer here to expand his works, and so my poor imitation is all I have left. Of particular interest is Tolkien's early works surrounding the first age as told in the Silmarillion. I've never been a talented writer but love creating ancient tales and more than anything, expanding a world to make it so immersive and detailed readers can hardly comprehend it's not real history. I am somewhat of a perfectionists and half my study is researching to make sure a name fits, or that the date could make sense with the ages of characters, location etc. If you pick up faults in my timeline or inaccuracies with names please let me know. In this sense my writings may not be for all, but if the similar style of story telling to the Silmarillion appeals to you, you may enjoy my work.

This is where my canon starts, with the few scraps Tolkien left us concerning the fourth age. I built the world around the few vague details Tolkien noted of the fourth age-

The 120 year rule of Aragorn and Arwen, and the birth of Eldarion, at last reuniting the house of Earandil.

The existence of Barahir, son of Elboron, son of Faramir and Eowyn. In the appendices it is Barahir who tells the tale of Aragorn and Arwen.

The vague surmise Tolkien made that the eldar slowly departed middle-earth, leaving men to their fate.

My canon is built around the knowledge we have of the fourth age, and I try to intertwine it with Tolkien's works as best as I am able. For example Barahir is one of the main protagonists and the only known thing about him is that he is Faramir's descendant and he wrote the tale of Aragorn and Arwen. This small bit of information is the foundation of his character

-He is named Elf-friend as he knows well Aragorn and Arwen, in my tale he spends much time with the sons of Elrond as well as Círdan the shipwright. I also came to the conclusion that either his father Elboron, or even Faramir himself was a keen study on the ancient world as he is named after a hero of the Edain in the first age. At one point in my tale, he is even the keeper of the ring of Barahir, and he understands the importance it represents. ie friendship of Elves and men via Barahir's rescue of Finrod Felagund. The fact that the name Barahir alone implies friendship between elves and men give his story arc its own starting point.

-He is a lore-master/scribe as it was he who wrote the tale of Arwen and Aragorn

-He has heritage with the peoples of both Gondor and Rohan

These points I've gleamed from a tiny sample Tolkien left us gives me everything I need to justify who that character is and his/her part to play in my story.

I'm a keen believer that throughout history events repeat itself in one shape or another, and have taken the same approach in these tales.

examples of this include my chapters on Berion muin Edlendir, the son of Eldarion who abandons middle earth to build an isolated Kingdom on Tol Himling to the west, and adapts the Quenya speech. This incorporates themes similar to the Numenorean isolation and want to find Aman (yet also polar opposites as the Edlendiri are great supporters of the Valar and the eldar), as well as similarities to the hidden city of Gondolin and the sense of secrecy and isolation Turgon kept.

Where Tolkien has permitted (in my imaginary Tolkien code of conduct) I have acted more freely with his vagueness. In particular the daughters of Aragorn and Arwen, who he didn't even name! I chose the names Nestriel, sindarin for daughter of the healer, and Gilorneth, the lady of the star tree as the princesses of Gondor and they play big parts in my tales of the fourth age.

I have manuscripts on my old faithful harddrive of over 50000 words of either tales, detailed timelines, very specific family trees, and drawings that i have compiled over the last 8-9 years I've been doing this. Indeed much of my writing is notes or explanations as to why a certain event has happened, ie explaining how a son of Eldarion came into possession of Aeglos, the glaive of Gil-Gilad, or explaining how a certain character's could live for so long. Ie Barahirs daughter lives a long time due to having dunedain blood on both sides of her family and having family trees to accompany this (she is a descendant of Halbarad on her mothers side). I even have a chapter titled "Of the Elendiri on Himling" which details the lifestyles and peculiarities of Berions lost people.

The overarching theme to my tale in general is the struggle of men, in particular the lords of Middle Earth, when they realise the eldar are leaving forever, and how they adapt to a new Middle-Earth that a greater race left behind. Knowledge that the abandoned cities of Mithlond and the refuge of Rivendell are still greater and more beautiful than the busy halls of the mightiest men saddens those left behind, and also fills them with envy. This is perhaps a metaphor for my own struggles with realising Tolkien's middle earth is finished. If any of this interest you please let me know and I will start publishing my works in some kind of chronological order. Its fairly scattered at this point. My sister and wife are the only people I've shared my stories with so I'm excited to talk about the world of middle earth with any who will read.

Many Thanks,

Berion muin Edlendir


	2. Timeline of the Fourth Age FA 4-167

Timeline of the Fourth Age of Middle Earth

Ending of the third age following the crowning of King Elessar of Gondor and the departing of the Eldar ring bearers from middle earth.

FA 4 - Birth of Elboron, first son of Faramir Prince of Ithilien and Lady Eowyn

FA 10 - Birth of Durin VII, son of Thorin III Stonehelm

FA 15- King Elessar reunited with fellowship companions and forbids the entrance of men into the shire without invitation, visits the lost realm of Arnor and ponders at the ruins of Annúminas on lake Evendim

FA 18-25 - King Elessar gathers remnants of the lost peoples of Arnor and begins the construction of Annúminas anew with the help of Legolas, Gimli and Durin's folk

FA 35 – Completion of the rebirth of Annúminas, Elessar reclaims the lost Kingdom of Arnor and begins reconstruction of the lost tower of Amon Sul as well as the ruins of Fornost

FA 37 – Gimli takes some of Durin's folk to the Glittering Caves, where he becomes Lord and mines many of the ore and gems used by King Elessar to reform Gondor and Arnor.

FA 39 - Birth of Barahir, son of Elboron the Prince of Ithilien

FA 41 – Raids from the haradrim along the Anduin upon hearing the departure of Elessar from Gondor. Faramir, Elboron and the forces of Dol Amroth defend the lands until King Elessar arrives with the northern army to wipe out the Raiders. Peace declared by the lords of the Haradrim but the Easterlings flee. Harandor renamed as South Gondor and given charge to the Prince of Dol Amroth.

FA 43- Arwen gives birth to Prince Eldarion, named the son of the Eldar, thus reuniting the house of Earandil after more than 6000 years

FA 46 – Birth of Beren, second son of Elboron

FA 50 – Birth of Nestriel, named daughter of the healer, the first princess of Gondor

FA 63 – Death of King Eomer of Rohan. Meriadoc and Peregrin sing songs of his bravery during the war of the ring in the halls of Edoras.

FA 64 – Birth of Gilorneth, the lady of the star tree. That night the star of Earendil shone so bright and the moon so full the silver light stayed the leaves of the white tree of Gondor. Such beauty had not been seen since the silmarils were forever lost in middle earth. The white tree of Gondor was forever named Gilorneth thereafter an image of the splendour of Telperion.

FA 65- Deaths of both Meriadoc Brandybuck and Peregrin Took whilst visiting King Elessar in Minas Tirith. Tombs built next to an empty tomb of the King as tribute to their part in the fellowship

FA 66 – Barahir becomes a scholar and studies lore in the libraries of Gondor, granted leave by his father Elboron, Prince of Ithilien to travel west in search of greater knowledge. Reaches Imladris and is welcomed by lords Elladan and Elrohir.

FA 71 – Death of Eowyn, the shieldmaiden of Rohan, Queen of Ithilien at age 95. Faramir travels with the King to bury her in the halls of Meduseld next to King Eomer her brother

FA 74 – King Elessar returns to Arnor with Arwen and Gilorneth. Lordship of Minas Tirith and Gondor passed down to Prince Eldarion. Nestriel decides to stay in Gondor with her brother and govern.

FA 75 – Becoming a great scholar on Eldar and Numenorean lore, Barahir named Elf Friend by the sons of Elrond, departs Rivendell west to the Grey Havens of Mithlond to seek lord Círdan the shipwright desiring knowledge of the first age and the beginnings of the eldar race on the shores of Cuivienen.

FA 79 – Marriage of Princess Nestriel to Prince Imrahil II of Dol-Amroth

FA 82 – Death of Faramir, the steward of Gondor and Prince of Ithilien at the age of 120.

FA 84 – Birth of Círyawen, daughter of Barahir Elf-Friend and Tiriniel of Arnor (granddaughter of Halbarad). Last great celebration in Lindon between elves and men. Círdan foresees that four great sons she will bear, and that their deeds will shape the fourth age of men.

FA 88 – Durin VII searches in vain for the doors to Moria with the help of Gimli, is disheartened and settles his folk near the ruins of Ost-in-Edhil

FA 95-99 - Gilorneth travels east from Annúminas to Rivendell, where she is escorted by the sons of Elrond (her uncles) through the paths of the misty mountains to the realm of Lorien. She meets with Celeborn who tells her she is an image of Lúthien her ancestor, and is filled with sorrow at seeing such beauty since Galadriel had left for Valinor many years earlier. Celeborn takes the remaining elves of Lorien west to Imladris with the sons of Elrond as they desire to return to Lady Galadriel in the undying lands. Gilorneth travels east with the wood elves of Mirkwood and begins curing the woodlands of the stain of Dol-Guldur. Thranduil welcomes her to the Elvenking halls where she stays for a time. Gilorneth declares the woods healed and it is renamed Eryn-Lasgalen. She leaves the forest to dwell once more in Lothlorien where she is named the maiden of the woods. Thranduil is troubled that one with such elvish power and beauty is doomed to die. He confesses these fears to his son Legolas, who vows to accompany and protect her along with Gimli.

FA 101 - Barahir Elf Friend leaves the realm of Lindon to visit King Elessar in Annúminas with his daughter Círyawen. Feeling his doom approaching, King Elessar has Barahir scribe the tales of his youth, the war of the ring and the reuniting of the kingdoms of Men. Here follows the last journey of King Elessar and Queen Arwen together as they return to Minas Tirith. Barahir and Círyawen accompany them on their journey where Barahir learns a great deal of the joy and sorrow of Arwen and Aragorn. They stay a while for one last time in Imladris, and a great feast is held by the sons of Elrond and the elves of Lorien. Last great union of Elves and Men on middle earth.

FA 102 – Celeborn and the elves of Lorien sail west to the undying lands.

FA 103 - The King returns to Minas Tirith for the final time to be with his children. Gilorneth hears of her parents returning and travel with Legolas and Gimli down the Anduin. Sees Argonath for the first time. Barahir is reunited with his father Prince Elboron of Ithilien after 40 years apart. Meeting of Prince Eldarion and Círyawen of Mithlond.

FA 108 - Marriage of Eldarion and Círyawen in restored Osgiliath.

FA 110 - Death of Elboron, Prince of Ithilien. Lordship passes down to Barahir, who in turn declares himself a wanderer and lore master, and passed rulership of Ithilien to his younger brother Beren.

FA 112 – Birth of Mindonion, Prince of Gondor and Arnor, first child of Prince Eldarion and Círyawen.

FA 120 – Birth of Ârchon, second son of Eldarion, whom in his last days King Elessar spoke of to Gimli, that his sire will bring great unity between dwarves and men. In late fall King Elessar went to the halls of Kings and bid farewell to his son and daughters, and passed the sceptre of Annúminas to Eldarion, along with his crown and named him King. With his beloved Arwen Evenstar by his side so passed Aragorn II Elessar, son of Arathorn, Lord of the realms of men at age 210.

FA 121 – Lady Arwen as was foretold grew weary of the world. After placing a final rose on the tomb of her beloved, the queen left the halls of Kings. She bode farewell to her son with a kiss on his forehead as he wept. Barahir sang the lay of Arwen and Aragorn throughout the city of Minas Tirith and the people were silent and grieved as their Queen departed with the princesses of Gondor. She sailed up the river Anduin and wandered to Cerin Amroth in the late spring, to the same hill where Aragorn had proposed to her some 200 years before. And there died Arwen Undomiel, the Evenstar, as her daughters sang and wept to the Valar, that Mandos may hear the tale of Aragorn and Arwen, a love such as was between Beren and Lúthien, their kin many thousands of years before.

FA 123 – Legolas and Gimli set sail down the Anduin into the west following the death of King Elessar and the passing of the fellowship. Gimli leaves his axe to Prince Ârchon, remembering the final words spoken to him by the King.

FA 124 – Birth of Eredhanar, third son of Eldarion and Círyawen.

FA 128 – Barahir travels to the mouth of the mighty Anduin, where he is met by Ulmo lord of the oceans. He is told by Ulmo that the elves can linger no more, and that their path will be forever closed into the west, and to convince the Avari and Sindar who have never heeded the words of the valar that nye is the time to sail upon the ships or have peace forever lost to them. Barahir tells of his plight to Eldarion who bids him leave and warn all elvenkin of their last chance to sail to Valinor. He gives to him the ring of Barahir, which once belonged to his namesake in the first age, of whom's heroic deeds won the everlasting friendship of Finrod Felagund.

FA 130 - Birth of Berion, fourth son of Eldarion and Círyawen.

FA 132 – Barahir reaches Eryn-lasgalen and warns all the wood elves of Ulmo's message. Knowing the respect Barahir has of the eldar lords, Thranduil is convinced of the truth of Barahir's words and takes the last of the wood elves across the misty mountains. Many of the Avari are unconvinced and fear the Valar words as they always have, and so remain scattered in middle earth until the end of time.

FA 139 – Ârchon comes across Durin VII on his way to Rivendell and learns of Durin's plight to find the doors of Moria. Durin recognizes Gimli's axe and learns of Prince Ârchon's heritage. Ârchon vows to find the door and they set out along the misty mountains. Ârchon comes near the end of the Sirannon but Durin says they can go no further as the watcher owns the water. Gimli told that the entrance on the west side was destroyed and that there must be another entrance. Ârchon remembers the tale told him by Eldarion that his grandsire spoke that as the doors collapsed down the water started to seep through the rocks. The young Prince suggests that the entrance was flooded, and the watcher has raised the water above it to keep any out. Ârchon draws out the Watcher by swimming in the water right near the mountain. As the watcher rears most of its hideous form to prey on Ârchon, Durin's warriors hiding in the mountains throw axe and spear laden with flame upon the back of the beast and nets are thrown to keep it slithering back into the dam. After many losses the watcher is killed by Ârchon and Durin's flaming axes and the prince of Gondor swam down to see the broken door at the bottom of the Sirannon. Durin names Ârchon Felador, meaning brother of the cave in the sindarin tongue. Plans to drain the river and rebuild the entrance are made.

FA 143 – Durins folk complete building a lake south of the Sirannon and the water begins to fall into the chasm below, named the falls of Felador. the entrance is rebuild and Durin VII steps into Moria and reclaims it. Here follows the war for Khazad-Dum. Where Durin VII led his people against the goblins and orcs of Moria with the help of Ârchon Felador, as well as the sons of Elrond.

FA 145 - Rumours of dark men to the far east, claims of a new shadow. Ancient numenorean descendants of the second age spreading the words of Sauron who corrupted them long ago still linger.

FA 150 – Prince Mindonion brings town the cursed tower of Minas Morgul, which had for thousands of years mocked the history of the men of Gondor being in sight of Minas Tirith. Mindonion opens the pathway to Mordor and begins a vigilant watch over the lands.

FA 152 – King Eldarion names Mindonion lord of Gondor and returns to his seat in Annúminas. Berion leaves for Arnor as well as he desires to see the elves before they all leave middle earth. Berion studies all the texts left behind by Barahir.

FA 155 – Berion leaves Arnor in search of his grandfather Barahir despite his fathers want for him to begin rulership in the re-established realm of Fornost. He travels throughout the lands of Harlindon and Forlindon, Learning much of the lore of the eldar. He finds Barahir at the foot of the Blue Mountains. Barahir tells him the tales that night of the Noldor and their deeds during the first age. Barahir points to the isle of Himling and tells Berion that is all that remains of the mighty Beleriand, where Maedhros son of Feanor took his seat against the armies of Angband. Berion becomes transfixed with the isle of Himling, and desires to have his own realm like the ancient kings of old.

FA 158 – Durin VII reclaims the lost city of Khazad-Dum and all remaining goblins flee the mountains. The great hammers rang once more and could be heard all throughout the misty mountains. Durin VII named king of Moria and declares an unbreakable bond of friendship between the kingdom of Gondor and Arnor with Khazad-dum. Men, Elves and Dwarves come to celebrate the recapture and begin rebuilding the city.

FA 160 – Thranduil and the wood elves leave middle earth from the Grey Havens

FA 163- Eredhanar and Prince Imrahil II are ambushed by a large force of Easterlings calling themselves Sauron's Numenoreans in South Gondor, which is overrun. Imrahil is slain, however Eredhanar survives to warn Mindonion.

FA 164 – The sons of Elrond pass lordship of Imladris to Ârchon Felador encouraging him to make it apart of the realms of Gondor, for his blood is of both the sons and daughters of Elrond and Elros. Prince Ârchon pleas with the sons to help with the war to come in the east and nearly convince the loyal Princes to give aid, however his grandsire Barahir arrives in Rivendell to deny the request, greatly angering Felador. The sons of Elrond take the remnants of Elrond's people west, the last passage of the eldar in middle earth.

FA 165 – Having gathered all the elves he could, Barahir Elf Friend comes last to Mithlond, and is greeted by the last of the Elves on middle earth knowing his doom is near.

FA 166 – All the eldar of Middle Earth save three depart the grey havens for Valinor. Círdan, Elladan and Elrohír remain and are with Barahir in his dying moments. Death of Barahir Elf Friend on the shores of Mithlond aged 127. He gave back the ring of Barahir to Berion, so that he may return it to Eldarion its rightful owner. Filled with grief at the passing of their beloved friend, the three eldar bid fond farewell to Berion and so passed the last ship from middle earth to be at last with their kin in the undying lands. Ulmo guides their ship and seals the passage to Aman, so that never again shall the eldar return to middle earth

FA 167 - Berion, filled with grief returns to Annúminas where he refuses the Rule of Fornost and declares he will build a kingdom in Himling to the far west, the isle that was once Beleriand, in the hopes that in its upmost splendour and glory it will see afar the shores of Aman and have peace. Eldarion is grieved for he knows the fire in the heart of his son, yet also forsaw that his son shall never again return to middle earth and will forever be lost. And so King Eldarion named he Berion muin Edlendir, the beloved exile. The king declared that he may go in peace and forge a kingdom himself if thy will, but to always remember the love of the men of middle earth and if by chance their peoples meet again, to forge anew great bonds of fellowship. So, passed Berion Edlendir and his faithful from the shores of Middle Earth into the west.


	3. Lay of Peredhil

Here accounts the _Lay of Peredhil_ **,** a song of the love between Aragorn and Arwen Undómiel

Written by Barahir Elf-Friend following the passing of the King and Queen of Gondor, FA 122

...

 _To the Ford of Bruinen came Isildur's heir,_

 _By master Elrond, Estel he was named_

 _With hope came also Gilraen the fair_

 _He wandered oft into the woods,_

 _Hidden far from an eye that flamed_

 _For hereafter two lives were paired,_

 _By a mortal love no powers could tame_

 _For under the leaves Evenstar stood_

 _..._

 _Clad in mantle of silver and blue,_

 _Arwen Undómiel heard a solemn man,_

 _Sing lays under stars of every hue_

 _Of a tale long lost, of a love forbidden,_

 _Under seas far west in a sunken land_

 _He cried "Tinúviel is that ye anew?"_

 _She laughed, "Nay take my hand_

 _Arwen I am, and from Lórien I have ridden"_

 _..._

 _By light of stars and fall of leaves,_

 _Enchanted became the young ranger_

 _Much joy he felt, but also grieved,_

 _For doomed was he to love no other_

 _And to love elf kind was fraught with danger_

 _So full of sorrow he bade Arwen leave,_

 _And felt wroth of her kin who were pent of anger_

 _Betrayed they felt, by man named brother_

 _..._

 _Over mountain pass and river stream,_

 _Roamed Aragorn, now weary and wild_

 _Cold and bitter, yet oft he dreamed_

 _Of a fairer land and an elven maid_

 _Lest he ponder too long, in lands defiled_

 _Ney could he forget, those eyes that gleamed_

 _Under the stars, Lord Elrond's child,_

 _Whose price of love must not be paid_

 _..._

 _With weary feet and burdened hands,_

 _Fell Dúnadan, on golden leaves_

 _Come at last to sheltered lands_

 _The glistening woods of Lórien_

 _For he knew not that amongst the trees,_

 _Dwelt love he never could withstand_

 _For fate had woven in hemlock-sheaves,_

 _In the elven glade of Lórien_

...

 _On a hill of sun in a woodland realm_

 _A man appeared with flowers of gold_

 _Beneath the shadow of a silver elm_

 _The mound named Cerin Amroth_

 _'Twas here immortal skin turned cold_

 _For she pledged to the mortal realm_

 _Looking east to the shadow foretold_

 _And so her doom was wrought_

 _..._

 _When darkness passed she appeared once more_

 _Returned at last to man named King_

 _Of that tale is written much lore_

 _Evenstar came as a song in the wind_

 _With her came great Elvenkin_

 _They bound in troth and healed from war_

 _For so grand was he, they appeared akin_

 _In splendour before the world undimmed_

 _..._

-For many an age Barahir left the lay unfinished, for the finality of this tale was yet to be revealed. He sang the lay as Queen Arwen Evenstar left the city of Minas Tirith following the death of King Elessar, along with her daughters Nestriel and Gilorneth, as the streets of the white city were stilled with grief. With the return of the Princesses of Gondor from Cerin Amroth in FA 122, Barahir completed his ode.

 _..._

 _In time so passed the King of Men_

 _Such grief Evenstar could take no more_

 _Arwen died we know not when_

 _Her mortal end we now mourn_

 _For a love they had and ever bore_

 _As was between Lúthien and Beren_

 _Their beloved kin long before_

 _Of Arwen and Aragorn_


	4. Plight of Barahir- Part 1

Plight of Barahir Part 1

Born during a time of great peace, Barahir spent his childhood running through the forest hills of Emyn Arnen, under the lordship of his grandsire Prince Faramir of Ithilien. It was here he explored the vast woods of South Ithilien and would discover many ruins abandoned by the men of Gondor later defiled by the servants of the dark lord in the third age. Wicked markings and smears of black blood long since dried stained the faces of the ancient lords of the west. Barahir often spent his youth collecting such relics and restoring them to their former glory. He would then plant seeds around the broken statues and promised to himself that he would revisit every ruin and marvel at the beauty of his works when he grey and old. The Dark mountains to the east were ever daunting and a living memory of darker days, for the men of Ithilien forbad entrance to that haunted realm, once known as Mordor. Though shadowy cloud had long since left with the fall of Sauron, the jagged mountain tops and dark peaks of the Ephel Duath stood ever tall and menacing.

Even in his youth Barahir had a thirst for knowledge, stemmed from his father's love of ancient lore. For although it was a distant line, he himself had some blood of the Numenorean Lords of old. Prince Elboron would oft take his son to the libraries of Minas Tirith to read the texts of the founders of Gondor, the sons of Elendil. He discovered he too was named after a hero of an age long ago lost, remembered only by the eldar- many of whom had since left this plane. According to his Grandsire, Barahir was a hero of the Edain, an ancient race of men who had great friendship with the elvenlords, and it was he who saved a mighty elf-king from the spears of orcs. Never since has elves shared such bonds of friendship with men, until perhaps now, for his own King was named in the elvish tongue and was raised by Eldar Lords. It was also said that King Elessar was distant kin of Barahir himself, though these tales change depending on the lands in which they are told. However the King had left Gondor long ago, to rebuild the lands of the men in the North and many of the peoples of Gondor knew only of their King through tale and song.

Prince Faramir was himself a mighty lord and ruled the lands of Gondor in the Kings stead, along with the Prince of Dol Amroth his uncle. On the year of Barahirs Birth in FA 34, the greatest of all the princes of Dol Amroth named Imrahil passed, and the grief of his peoples was great, for he fought alongside his Grandsire with the King in the war of the ring, leading the famed company of Swan Knights across the Pelennor Fields. His son Prince Elphir ruled over Dol Amroth and kept vigilant watch over the southern lands. It was often the Swan Knights marched through Ithilien to the rolling hills of Emyn Arnen, and always Barahir would climb to the highest mound to see afar the shimmering tall lances of the Swan Knights and the blue and white flags of Dol Amroth swaying with the wind. Mighty they seemed to Barahir, almost elvish in their beauty and strength. Great feasts were had, and tactics and plans discussed concerning the raids of wicked men hidden east and south of Gondor, many of which Barahir was privy to, for he was to become a lord some day and Ithilien would be his realm.

Though much lore and wisdom he learnt from his Father and Grandsire, it was his Grandmother of whom he learnt the spear and shield. For she was a heroine of the war of rings, and a mighty warrior and slayer of darkness. It was she who killed the foul Witch-King of Angmar, the lord of the Nazgul and Sauron's most trusted servant. Princess Eowyn was her name, thought she bid all call her just Eowyn. It is said she was foretold by an Elvenlord to be the slayer of the Witch-King long ago. Even in distant lands she was loved by all, for she was a shieldmaiden of the horselords in the western lands of Rohan, and beloved sister to the King there.

The end of peace was nigh, even as the sons of Gondor ate in the gardens of Ithilien during midsummer, a mighty host spilled out from the southern lands. Dark men of Harad came in hordes, marching with Pikes long and cruel, their tower shields glimmering the darkest hue of blue. Five stars wreathed in flames marked the shields and banners, as the Southron warriors crossed the River Harnen leaving none in their wake. The folk of South Gondor fled the countryside to the Mouth of the Anduin, for the Harad road had become treacherous. Word reached Ithilien of the assault by the Haradrim, and Prince Faramir armed the forest of South Ithilien and began a march to the crossing of Poros, whilst Prince Ephir sailed the Swan Ships up the Anduin to Pelargir. Swift was the march of the Haradrim, as rumour that King Elessar had long since left the realm of Gondor reached the captains of the East and South. Even as Faramir's army came to the crossing, they were ambushed by an Easterling force that had travelled through the ruins of Mordor and awaited behind the mound of Haudh in Gwanûr. There was no scouting on the Haudh in Gwanûr as foes of Gondor always feared the tomb of brothers, a myth the Easterlings knew well. Dark was that day in the history of Gondor, for the Harad host took the crossing unfought whilst the men of Gondor were harried by the Easterling attack.

Pinched in between the two armies, Faramir and Elboron would have perished had it not been for the valour of the sons of Beregond. Bergil, the captain of the white company, cut through the lines of the Haradrim that guarded the north west road to Pelargir and made a path for the Princes of Ithilien to retreat, as Borlas pushed the army south to the bridge. Borlas and his company held the Bridge of Poros on both sides as his enemies closed in around him, drawing the attention of both forces. Elboron would not abandon Bergil, for great was their friendship, yet the words of Bergil bade him leave. "Your duty lies with Gondor, dear Prince. If you shall perish here with me for naught, is my servitude not forfeit? I fear this was always my fate, to protect you as my father did yours in the war of my youth. If ever you shall see my old friend Peregrin of house Took, tell him of this hour, that he may sing of the sons of Beregond." Then Bergil charged with the last of the White company into the surrounding forces in unavailing attempt to reach his brother at the crossing. Faramir and Elboron watched the last of the White company perish on the crossing of Poros as they retreated along the Pelargir road, mourning the loss of their brethren.

For two days and nights the remnants of Faramir's forces fled along the western road, broken and wounded, with the Haradrim in pursuit. Elboron, fearing that the Swan Ships had not yet reached Pelargir thereby cornering the survivors, convinced his father to abandon the road to head further west where the rivers meet. A fateful plan well thought, as the Swan ships saw afar the Princes of Ithilien at the mouth of Poros on the eastern bank, thus evading the hordes of Harad. Three thousand men of Gondor set out from Ithilien to thwart the oncoming host, yet less than two score men crossed the river Anduin with the knights of Dol Amroth.

Barahir hearing of the Battle of the Crossing, left the hills of Emyn Arnen with the rest of his people for he was but a child and his Mother feared for the future of the house of Stewards, and made for the city of Minas Tirith. Corsairs from the coast of Umbar came up the river Anduin to try and recapture the port of Pelargir, and were met by the war galleys of Dol Amroth, and soon the black ships feared the sight of the swan sails shimmering along the coast. The access across the Anduin was denied to the men of Harad, and so the armies marched through South Ithilien. Despite the tragedy at the Crossing of Poros, the overrun of Ithilien proved tiresome for the large host. Faramir was ever vigilant in times of peace and the rangers of Ithilien fought with great valour and used their knowledge of the forests to constantly halt and disrupt the march of the Haradrim. For months the march was halted until finally the army began fortifying at the feet of Emyn Arnen, and laid siege to the city.

Rumours came to the white city that the southern armies had reached Emyn Arnen, and that Corsairs had eluded the Swan Ships and had crossed the river Erui. Fear spread throughout Minas Tirith as the city braced for the oncoming assault. As the first snows dropped, trumpets could be heard along the wind coming from the north. Barahir rushed to the gateway and saw a mighty host come from Valinor to save the peoples of Gondor, or so it seemed. The herald announced the arrival of King Elessar to Gondor, at last returned. He brought his mighty host from the North, the lost Dunedaín of Arnor resplendent in glimmering armour of gold and silver, adorned with a white tree. With him rode the horselords of Rohan, with golden spears shining in the sun. Yet fairer still were the Elven warriors clad in leaved robes from the woodland realms. At this sight Barahir was no longer troubled, for no force of evil could withstand such an army.


End file.
